The Big Date: a Romance
by AmazinglyEarthBound
Summary: Ness decides to ask Paula out on a date, but how will she react when he tells her that he has fallen in love with her? The summary might not be the best, but with any luck, the story will be better. My first fanfic, so don't flame too much.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] OK, this is my first fanfiction… ever! Be warned that it will likely suck, because I am new at this, and I am not very good at this kind of writing. Feel free to flame, because I might need it, unless you are downright mean. Copyright belongs to Shigesato Itoi, et cetera; you people oughta know this already. [End of A/N]**

So, without further ado…

_The Big Date: A Romance_

It was about three years after the war against the universal cosmic destroyer, Giygas. Ness, feeling unusually shy, had still not confessed his feelings to Paula Polestar, the secret love of his life. He had been in love with her ever since he rescued her from that cabin, from Carpainter and Pokey. Her long, silky blonde hair, her beautiful blue eyes… everything about her was simply lovely. He needed some way to confess. He couldn't even get to sleep, he was thinking too hard. Then it hit him.

Jeff.

He could ask Jeff how! It was a great idea. Jeff might not have had much experience, but it still might help. He picked up the phone and gave Jeff a call in Winters.

Over in Winters, Jeff was falling behind on his homework. He just didn't know how it could have happened! He was, after all, the smartest kid in the Snow Wood Boarding School, except for Maxwell. He was just working on his science when the phone rang. Careful not to wake up Tony, he picked up the phone and uttered a tired "Hello?"

"Jeff! Buddy! I need your help," said Ness' voice.

"Ness? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jeff replied, annoyed. "I have a lot of work to do."

"I know, man, but it just couldn't wait. I need to figure out a way to tell Paula that I love her.

Upon hearing this, Jeff's eyelids shot up. "You're in love with Paula? I mean, I knew you had a thing for her but…"

"Now is not the time, Jeff! I need help!"

"Okay, okay," said Jeff. "Let me think…

After mulling it over for about five minutes, discussing ideas with Ness, he had it.

"Why don't you just ask her on a date?"

**[A/N] So, what did you think? Rate it as honestly as possible. More chapters will be coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Prepare yourself for chapter 2! [End A/N]**

"A date…" It all clicked in Ness' mind, the place, the food, everything.

"Jeff, you are a lifesaver!" Ness shouted. His mom came downstairs, looking at Ness angrily.

"Ness, what are you doing up at this hour? Get back to bed!"

"Sorry, Mom. Thank you so much, Jeff," said Ness.

"Anytime," Jeff grumbled. He needed to get back to his schoolwork, anyway.

Ness bounded back up to bed, finally happy to get some sleep. He would need all of his energy to prepare for the date.

The next day, he woke up, feeling as if he was floating on a cloud. He had already planned everything out, and even had a few runs-through in his dreams. He was all set for the big date.

He took a short walk to Twoson, and stopped outside of the Polestar Preschool. He took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts, and screwed up his courage to knock on the door.

Paula was tending to the kids when she heard the knock on the door. "I'll get it, Mom!" she called.

She got a surprise when the door was opened to find Ness, alone. She found this sort of odd, as he was usually accompanied by Jeff and Poo. Nevertheless, she was sort of excited.

Ness could see the excitement in those beautiful blue eyes. He suddenly found himself staring into them, unable to look away until she said, "Um, Ness? What are you doing here?"

He quickly looked away and steadied himself. A wave of nervousness suddenly rushed through him, and he was unable to do anything but stammer anxiously.

"Ness? Are you OK?" asked Paula anxiously. Ness steeled his nerves and said "Um, yes, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date sometime?"

He could sense the surprise inside her, and was suddenly afraid she would say no. This was more frightening than anything he had ever done before. He saw her open her mouth, about to reply, and she said…

**[A/N] I am sorry for the short chapters, but I enjoy cliffhangers, and this seems to work for me. So, will Paula say yes? Find out next chapter. Mwa ha ha! [End of A/N]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Chapter three! Will Paula say yes? There is only one way to find out! [End of A/N]**

"Yes."

Ness couldn't believe his ears. "I'm sorry?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

The inside of Ness' heart was leaping with joy, but on the outside he simply said, "Great! Does Saturday work for you?"

"Sure!" she said.

She closed the door, and Ness ran back to his house. He was elated.

_**Later on Saturday**_…

Ness was walking back to Paula's house again, even more nervous than he was the last time. He was actually going on a date with Paula! He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. He was already feeling anxious about what he was going to do. He walked over to the preschool and knocked on the door.

Paula, hearing the door, walked over to it, and after a short hesitation, opened it to reveal Ness. He was looking very handsome, with his hair combed down and wearing his usual clothes, but he somehow looked better than usual. She smiled as he took her hand, and led her someplace.

Ness was amazed at Paula's beauty. It was even more so than usual. She was wearing her usual pink dress and red bow, but she looked positively ravishing.

"So, where do you want to go?" Ness asked. Paula thought about it for a second, and said, "How about back to Onett? We can go to the top of that hill, since the meteor was removed." Ness didn't say a word, but simply began to lead her there. They took a short pit stop at his house to pick up his sandwiches and fruit that he brought for the date. They walked up to the top of the hill, and set out the picnic blanket.

They began to eat, Ness trying to be as polite as possible with his food. After they finished the sandwiches, they simply sat and enjoyed the view.

Ness was feeling horribly nervous. What do people talk about on dates? He decided to ask her how her day was.

"Oh, it was alright," she said. "It was a bit uneventful, since it is a Saturday. About the best thing today was, well, this date."

Paula felt herself blushing furiously. She couldn't believe that she just said that! What if Ness suspected that she loved him? Surely he didn't love her back, did he?

**[A/N] So now, we get a glimpse into Paula's mind. How will this end? Will they become a happy couple? These kinds of stories are often too common and cheesy and almost end that way, but hey, its still fun. [End of A/N]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] The final chapter! How will it end? And just in case you can't tell, when the dialogue is right next to each other instead of a line separating it, it means that they are saying that thing at the same time. [End of A/N]**

"Paula…"

"Ness…"

They both blinked.

"You go first," Ness said.

"No, you go first," said Paula.

"Okay, we'll go at the same time," said Ness.

"That sounds good," said Paula.

Ness couldn't believe that he was about to tell Paula that he was in love with her. Was he really ready for this? What if she didn't love him back? How would she react? Well, it was already too late to turn back…

Paula was horribly nervous, when she decided to say it. What would happen? She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, if he didn't love her back. Did he or didn't he? No, she thought. It is too risky. But there was no turning back now, and she knew it.

"One…two…three…"

"One…two…three…"

Ness' heart was beating so fast. He could almost feel the words forming on his tongue, but felt like he was going to throw up, he was so nervous.

Paula's heart was pounding like a drum. She didn't usually get this nervous! So what made this different? She could almost feel her throat closing up; she just couldn't bring herself to say the words…

"I love you."

"I love you."

They stared into each others eyes, each not believing what the other had said.

"What?"

"What?"

"I said, I love you."

"I said, I love you."

It was as if they could each read the others mind. They looked deeper into each others eyes…

Without even knowing it, they were leaning forward and the last space between their lips was gone.

After several seconds that felt like hours, they broke apart and smiled. Without another word, Ness packed up the picnic and held Paula's hand as he walked her back to her own house. When she was outside, Ness embraced her, and felt as if he just didn't want to let go. When he finally did, Ness said, "So, when do you think we could do this again?"

"How about on next Thursday?" Paula replied.

"That'll work," said Ness.

"I love you," said Paula.

"I love you, too," said Ness.

They shared one last good night kiss before Ness went back to his house.

**[A/N] So, what did you guys think? It went a lot better than I thought it would. You guys review me, favourite, follow, etc., and I will work on more stories later!**

**Jake**


End file.
